


Acceptance

by Darkdagers



Series: Claimed [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Bill, Anal Sex, Bloodletting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/pseuds/Darkdagers
Summary: Bill goes to confront Pennywise.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [认命](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032885) by [tanyvS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyvS/pseuds/tanyvS)



Bill sat in his car as he stared at the welcome to Derry sign that was a few feet away from where he was parked on the side of the road. He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles going white as he took in a deep breath and slowly released it. This was crazy he thought and glanced at the passenger seat where a recently purchased gun rested.

 

It was a stupid plan and Bill knew it. But if he could just kill, IT, then all his problems would be solved. It was an impulse plan. It hadn't worked when he was a kid, but that was then...he was an adult now. 

 

Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. There was a part of him deep down that he knew this was a terrible idea, but what other choice did he have? If this all went wrong...and he failed. Bill shuddered at the thought. Would Pennywise just kill him, or would it...punish him. Both thoughts terrified and excited him at the same time sending chills and goosebumps down his spine.

 

The smart thing to do would be to turn this car around and head back home. Then he could deal with Pennywise in his dreams. But then the thought of the clown feeding on children made his stomach lurch. He couldn't let that happen.

 

He glanced at the gun again and thought of his idiotic plan. Taking a long deep breath, Bill pulled the car back onto the road and entered Derry. A surge of static ran through his body and he gasped. He knew without a doubt that Pennywise knew he had entered, Its, territory. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to drive. His fight or flight instinct had kicked in and he really, really wanted to fly away; get the hell out of there. But he ignored it and drove on.

 

The town seemed to have really grown since he had been gone. More buildings, traffic, and people. And yet there were some things that were still the same. Old buildings he recognized, the central park, the Aladdin movie theater. It was very nostalgic. 

 

Bill pulled into the parking lot of the Derry Townhouse. He shoved his gun into his duffel bag and headed inside. A man at the desk welcomed him when he entered into a red-brick building.

 

"Welcome. What can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly. 

 

"I would like to rent a room,” Bill told him.

 

"Of course, how long will you be staying?" 

 

"A...week?" Really, Bill had no idea how long he would be here. A week seemed like it would give him enough time to figure out what he would do.

 

"Are you sure?" The man asked, sounding a bit confused by the tone of Bill's voice.

 

"Umm, yeah. Sorry, it was a long trip and I just got lost in my thoughts," he gave the man a tired smile as he typed into the old dinosaur computer, one that still had the large monitors, and clacky keyboards.

 

"I understand completely. Can I get a name and a credit card?"

 

Bill pulled out his wallet with his ID and credit card and handed it to the man. "It's William Denbrough."

 

"What brings you to Derry Mr. Denbrough?"

 

"I grew up here actually."

 

"Really? Here to visit family?" The man handed Bill back his cards.

 

"Something like that," Bill muttered. 

 

"Here is your room key, you will be in room 104," the man said with a smile and handed over a silver key. "Hope you enjoy your stay, and if you need anything please let me know."

 

"I will, thank you."

 

Bill turned and headed up the stairs until he came to his room. He let himself in and tossed his duffel bag down onto his bed. He sank down in the chair at the desk and buried his face in his hands. Weariness stole over him and he wondered if he should take a nap. But that could lead to a run in with Pennywise and he wasn't sure if he was quite up to that yet. 

 

Glancing over he saw a pamphlet on Derry and with curiosity, he picked it up and began to flip through it. It highlighted some historical sites within the town, and places to visit along with local restaurants. A picture caught his eye and he scanned the article. It was on the local library, a place he had spent much time in as a boy. Below the article was a picture of a man that sent a jolt through his system. 

 

Mike Hanlon.

 

That sent a flood of other emotions and names flooding into him. Richie, Eddie, Ben, Beverly, and Stan. The Losers club. Bill sat stunned. How could he have forgotten them? He brought his hands to his temples and rubbed at a small headache that had formed. Flashes of memories came to him and a small smile crossed his lips.

 

How could he have forgotten them? And yet Pennywise was able to enter his dreams and torment him. It seemed he had no problems remember that demented clown. Another thought entered his mind. A promise. One they had all made when they were children. That if IT ever came back, they would come back to defeat it.

 

Fear slid through him, of what would happen to his friends if they came back. Would they be strong enough to defeat IT? What if they found out what he had been doing...even if it was in his dreams. Shame, fear, desire, confusion and other emotions he couldn't pin swirled through him.

 

The television turned on and Bill spun towards it. A female reporter was talking about some tragedy, but it was the image that caught his attention. He knew it wasn't real, couldn't be real because they would be a lot older now. But that didn't stop him from feeling sick with dread. 

 

"As you can see, a tragic accent has happened here in our town of Derry. Six children have been brutally murdered," the reporter was saying. "All of this could have been stopped by Bill Denbrough who failed to go into the sewers and do what he promised."

 

Bill stood, heart racing. He began to search the room for the remote control to turn it off. 

 

The reporter continued. "You know where you need to go Billy boy. I'll be waiting." It was now Pennywise grinning from the screen. Bill yanked the plug from the wall and the television shut off. His breathing was harsh and shallow and he closed his eyes, trying to get his nerves under control. 

 

"That is not going to happen," he whispered to himself. "I am not going to let that happen." Bill took a deep long breath, opened his eyes and went to his duffle bag. There he pulled out the gun, put it into his jacket pocket. It was time to face the clown.

 

*******************

 

As he walked down the street, Bill kept his hand in his pocket on the gun. He had decided to walk to 29 Neibolt Street. That way it gave him a bit of time to think out a plan. Nothing was really forthcoming. 

 

As he walked he neared the library and froze. There before the steps was a man he instantly knew. It was Mike. He was chatting with a woman who stood holding a small child on her hip. Bill quickly ducked behind a wall and cursed himself. God, he really wanted to go to him and catch up on things. But...there was the problem of It. 

 

How could he have forgotten all his friends? At that time in his life, they had been his entire world. He loved each and every one of them. Maybe that's why he didn't want to get them involved with Pennywise this time. He felt like it had all been his fault, all those years ago, dragging them with him to kill the insane clown. What the fuck had he been thinking?

 

He shook his head, trying to forget those maudlin thoughts. When he looked up he was there, standing in front of the decrepitated house. He let out his breath in a big huff.

 

"Come on, you can do this," he muttered under his breath. Bill's hand gripped the gun as if it were a lifeline. 

 

He made his way to the door, which was not locked, or even shut all the way. Figures. Pushing it open, Bill made his way inside. Nothing seemed to have changed, more dirt, dust, and cobwebs. The place looked like it was going to fall down any minute, but it had looked that way when he was a kid too. He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with Pennywise. Had this place ever looked new? Bill was sure it had to at one point and shuddered. To live above that thing...no wonder this place ended up abandoned. 

 

As he made his way towards the back stairs which would lead him down to the well, Bill's grip never left the gun. In fact, he had pulled out in the house and tried not to jump at every creak and groan or rat he heard.

 

Standing at the top of the stairs, Bill cautiously put his foot on the first step and gave it some weight. It seemed to hold and so he took another step down. The old wood groaned under his weight and he was worried it would give, having him crashing to the floor. Once at the bottom he headed towards the crumbling well. His heart was pounding in his chest.

 

It was broken and cracked, dark spots that were clearly blood stains covered the front of it. Children clothes and toys scattered around on the ground before it. That made Bill buck up his resolve. He had to put a stop to this.

 

Bill looked down into that inky darkness, a bit relieved as he thought he would see the clown there. Ready to drag him in. He slipped the gun back into his pocket and noticed that the rope was still where they had left it the first time they had confronted it. He checked to make sure it would hold his weight, then swung over and made his way down. When he reached the hole he frowned. Had it always been that small?

 

It took some tricky maneuvering, but Bill shimmied his way inside. He was going to have to crawl on his hands and knees for a bit. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his phone and used the flashlight on it to light his way. 

 

Greywater seeped into his clothes as he crawled and he shivered at the coldness. It was a bit of relief when he was able to exit the small tunnel into a larger one. One he could at least stand in. If he had gotten any taller he would have had to bend over more.

 

Bill pulled the gun from his pocket and took a steadying breath. Then began to make his way forward. It was a maze and he could easily get lost down here, but It would never let him. Bill was sure it would lead him to where he needed to go.

 

He rounded a bend and entered through another entrance; right into the room of forgotten things. It was just as he remembered it. The stage door was currently closed and he wondered if there was a way inside. Bill shuddered at the memory of his last dream. He wasn't sure going through there would be a good idea.

 

The sound of something scuttling across the ground had him spinning around, gun raised, but it was just a rat. He heaved a sigh.

 

"Get a hold of yourself Denbrough," he muttered under his breath. He knew It was watching him. He could feel it. "Sh-show yourself fucker!" Bill shouted, his voice echoing slightly. 

 

"Welcome home, Billy boy," a voice cooed from behind him and Bill whipped around, his finger ready on the trigger. Pennywise stood there grinning and quick as lightning he ripped the gun out of Bill's hand and tossed it into a deep cavernous pit.

 

"God damn it," he shouted in a panic and turned to make a run for it. Bill didn't get in two steps when the clown took hold of him and pulled him against it.

 

"Did you really think that would work? That you could kill me so easily?" Pennywise asked, amusement in his voice. Bill was spun around and a hand grabbed hold of his chin, forcing him to meet those glowing yellow eyes. A tremor went through him.

 

"I-I-I...," but Bill couldn't think of anything to say. He was so distracted being in Its arms, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from the clown's lips. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

 

Pennywise chuckled at him as it lowered its head, running its nose down the side of his neck. It took a deep breath, inhaling his scent which caused a pleasant shiver to run through him. Bill tilted his neck to give Pennywise more room.

 

"Such a brat," the clown murmured against his neck and then gave it a good nip.

 

The sharp burst of pain caused his knees to buckle and he would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for those arms around him, keeping him upright. That bite had been more intense than it had ever been in his dreams, and his cock agreed.

 

A long deep moan escaped him and Pennywise trailed his lips and tongue up his neck, across his jaw before meeting his lips in a kiss. Bill opened his mouth eagerly and whimpered as their tongues met. This was so much better than his dreams and felt way too damn good. Lust coursed through him. The clown pulled away and Bill gasped for breath, a thin trail of saliva ran down his chin.

 

"Beautiful," It purred. It was such an odd comment to hear coming from the shapeshifter, and Bill blinked his eyes and shook his head to try and clear it.

 

No, he couldn't do this! He had to find a way out of this situation and stop Pennywise.

 

"D-d-don't touch me," Bill said, but the clown just giggled.

 

"You don't want me to stop, you like it," It teased. Bill felt his face flush, shaking his head in a denial that he knew was a lie. He scanned the ground, looking for some sort of weapon he could use. He spotted the baseball bat not too far away. If he dived for it, he could possibly reach it before the clown got to him.

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Pennywise said before a dangerous smile spread across it’s face. "Unless you want to be punished again." That caused a shudder to run down Bill's spine and his cock throbbed at the thought of being punished by the clown.

 

"W-what do you want f-f-from me?" Bill asked anything to keep his mind off his erection.

 

"You," It responded easily. "I have already claimed you."

 

"Claimed me?" He was a bit confused. "What do you mean by claimed m-me?"

 

Pennywise was suddenly in front of him, its gloved fingers brushing against the healing bite mark. A sudden wave of intense pleasure coursed through him and he could stop the gasp that escaped him. His body was trembling just from a simple touch, his heart beating so fast he had to take a few deep breaths to calm it. God, he just wanted to fuck right here.

 

"Mine," It purred into his ear. Bill closed his eyes and shuddered. No, he couldn't fall into this again. He took a step back to take a deep breath.

 

"I-I'm n-n-not yours," Bill argued as he glared into those yellow eyes. The clown smirked, letting him step back. His mind raced, recalling his encounters with the shapeshifter, trying to make some sort of sense what was going on.

 

"Wh-what did you mean when you said l-less people would die if I c-c-came here?"

 

"Your, abilities, are very rare and strong. With your essence linked to me it will keep me fuller longer."

 

"But, w-w-why me?" He asked desperately, wanting to know why, out of everyone, It had somehow latched its attention onto him.

 

"You are different," It took a step towards him. "Stronger," another step "And you're mine." Bill had slowly been backing away as the clown approached but now he had nowhere to go with his back against a wall.

 

How was he going to salvage this situation? Bill doubted he would be left alone. Not now, after he had come into its lair. If he couldn't save himself, maybe he could save the others. 

 

"I'll m-m-make a deal," Bill whimpered as Pennywise leaned over him, invading his personal space. Hands where pressed against the wall on either side of his head, trapping him in place.

 

It giggled. "What kind of deal?" delight echoing with its words.

 

"I'll stay," Bill licked his lips nervously, "But you have to promise not to kill any more of the children in Derry. Or the losers club."

 

"I need to feed," Pennywise growled. 

 

"I-I-I'm sure you can f-f-feed on adults? Can't you?" Bill asked. It scowled at him, but this wasn't something he could back down on. He would prefer the clown not feed on anyone, but he didn't think he could swing that.

 

"And you stay."

 

"Y-y-yes. I'll s-stay here willingly." 

 

"I could just keep you here," It hissed lowly and Bill nodded.

 

"But w-w-wouldn't it be b-better," Bill let his hands rest on the front of it's costume. "If I was here willingly? Do what you w-w-wanted?" His heart pounded so loud he could practically hear it. Pennywise’s gaze was intense which made Bill shift nervously. It seemed like such a meager offering compared to what the clown was doing before.

 

A gloved hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, his breath caught in his throat as he gazed into those eyes. Then Pennywise smashed their mouths together and Bill winced at the brief flash of pain as their teeth collided, but then he was kissing back, opening his mouth willingly. He moaned as the clown took his offering and slid it’s tongue inside, exploring his mouth.

 

His cock throbbed when it nipped his bottom lip, causing a small trickle of blood to appear which was quickly licked away. Bill's breathing was harsh and shallow when Pennywise pulled away and stared down at him intently. He licked his swollen lips. The shape-shifter growled and picked him up, carrying him towards the stage door which fell open with a bang.

 

It was just like his dreams, but he had to close his eyes a moment as a wave of dizziness ran through him. When they entered the large room, Bill was surprised to see a real bed in the center. Pennywise dropped him on top of it and stared down at him with hungry eyes. It caused a thrill to course through him.

 

He sat up and yanked off his jacket and shirt before it pounced on him, going for his neck. When Pennywise nipped and licked the bite mark on his skin it sent pleasure to rush to his brain, his cock, and all sensible thought fled. It was so intense, more intense than it ever had been in his dreams. Bill's body trembled as he clutched the clown to him, offering more of his neck, his cock straining against his jeans.

 

Sharp claws ran down his back, not deep, but Bill could still feel the drops of blood that ran down. He moaned from the pleasure and pain. It brought its claws back around and licked the blood of them. Bill’s breath hitched and he should not be getting turned on by this.

 

"Fuck..." He whispered and reached down to undo his pants. The clown helped as it yanked them off, along with his underwear. He would worry about the tearing and ripping sounds he heard later. 

 

A hand wrapped around his cock giving it a squeeze then a few pumps. Bill fell back on the bed, eyes fluttering shut. "G-god," he groaned.

 

"You look so delicious," It purred, giving him another squeeze as Bill bucked his hips into the hand that gripped him.

 

Bill suddenly found himself on his hands and knees, and he looked back over his shoulder at the clown. Hands spread his ass cheeks and he gasped as he felt that long tongue tease his entrance and press inwards. Moaning, Bill buried his face in the bed, hands fisting into the blankets.

 

Shit, but it felt so good, and Bill pressed back into the questing tongue. Bill knew he was getting close, his cock was leaking and he could feel his balls tightening.

 

Then the fucking clown pulled away and Bill practically cursed at it. But Pennywise didn't leave him suffering for long as it suddenly thrust into him. Pain shot through him but then was quickly eclipsed by the pleasure as the clown set up its usual brutal pace.

 

But the clown knew how to play him. Every few thrusts it would hit his prostate causing pleasure and stars to flash before his eyes, just to back off and keep him close. Please, and fuck, and moans escaped him as he begged for release. The shape-shifter leaned over him, biting him and licking the blood. A particularly hard thrust caused Bill to cry out as his orgasm ripped through him. He shivered and moaned as he rode it out as the clown continued to thrust. A few more brutal thrusts and Pennywise roared with its released. 

 

It rolled to its side, still inside Bill with its arms wrapped around him. His eyes drifted closed as he thought that it was purring, its nose brushing alongside his neck which caused little bursts of pleasure. 

 

"Mine," It said and Bill could only hum in agreement. He wasn't sure if this meant they had made a deal, but Bill knew that he would never be allowed to leave either way. And he wasn't sure he wanted to. 

 

"Does this mean we have a deal?" Bill asked sleepily. 

 

"Perhaps..."

 

Bill sighed, that was the best he was going to get for now. It was going to be a continuous battle, he was sure. More nips on his mark made him shiver and his cock to take an interest. Why was the spot so sensitive?

 

"Because I have marked you as my mate."

 

The words didn't terrify him as he thought they would. It made sense really since they shared such a connection. It seemed strange that it had chosen him. The clown growled softly behind him and stroked his hair. It made him smile softly at the care and attention he was given. It wasn't going to be good, and he can already see the fights that they were going to have. Ones he will most likely lose too, but fight for nonetheless.

 

Bill turned around to face it, pressing his lips to its, wrapping a leg over the clown and pressing himself close. He'll embrace this doom willingly; for those he loved, for those he loves and for those he will love.

 

***********

 

Bill kicked the door behind him closed as he moved further into his house. The place was dark and silent and he flipped on the lights. It was also a bit too quiet. He yawned as he set his suitcase down and stretched. It had been a long four months of traveling and promoting his new book. But now he was back home, in Derry. 

 

Pennywise was quiet as well which made him frown. He couldn’t see the clown, but he could feel its presence through the strange bond they shared. It was sulking. The clown hadn’t liked Bill being gone for so long, but he had to do it. It was how he made a living. 

 

“I know you’re here, are you going to welcome me home or continue to sulk?” 

 

Silence. 

 

“Fine,” Bill mumbled “big baby.” He headed towards the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. The fridge looked empty and he would need to do some shopping tomorrow. And the freezer wasn’t any better. 

 

He heaved a sigh and went to the phone to order a pizza. Then turned on the TV and wait for it to come. 

 

The house was still silent and it made Bill a little antsy. 

 

“I’m sorry okay? You know I have to do this for my work. I won’t be going again for a while, so come out. Please.”

 

When nothing happened and his pizza showed up, Bill gave up. He ate, took a shower and fell into his bed with a huge sigh of relief. It was so good to be back in his own bed again. He fell asleep faster than he thought he would. 

 

Sometime during the night, he woke, the length of Pennywise against him. Bill snuggled into its side as arms tightened around him. 

 

“Hi,” he mumbled. A soft growl answered him which made him smile. Bill tilted his head up and was rewarded with a kiss. It was a start. A hand ran through his hair gently lolling him back to sleep. 

 

His life had taken a strange twist and it had its struggles. And he was sure it would contain many more as he and Pennywise disagreed on many things. But Bill had learned to take it one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done!!! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you guys so much for reading and a huge thank you to my beta Morganna


End file.
